Love Me, or Else
by Trueangel
Summary: An angsty fic with a morbidly funny twist. Yaoi, mild lemon, deathfic, one-shot, and moderately complicated love affairs involving our 4 favorite Bladebreakers. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING LEGEND OF APOCALYPSE INSIDE.


_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Argh. ff.net removed Angel & Devil, Crystallis, and Winter Amour. So, I moved them to adultfanfiction.net, and Legend of Apocalypse will be over there as well. For more info, look at my Bio page. **_

Love Me, or Else...

Lust, obsession, love. 

a deathfic 

**Trueangel**

The blue-eyed blonde boy squirmed under the body of his navy-haired friend. Every move from Takao sent immense waves of pleasure coursing through the body of Max in their rhapsody of erotic passion. The uke moaned the name of his partner endlessly as he was being driven into the bed in their wild romp. Finally, Takao reached his climax, his seed filling Max's body as the both of them were blinded by the carnal pleasure that overwhelmed their bodies. Exhausted, the seme pulled out of the other boy and collapsed onto the bed. 

The two of them lay there, still stunned in the wake of their intense lovemaking. Only after the delightful feelings had wore off did they really realize the implications of what they had done. 

"Max, I... I'm sorry." 

"Why are you apologising?" the blonde asked, not understanding the meaning behind Takao's words. 

"I should have stopped myself... I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay. You wanted it and I wanted it, and that's all that matters." 

"No, you don't understand... I don't love you." 

"You... don't?" 

"I already love... someone else." 

"Takao, you..." 

"Max, I'm really sorry." 

Takao reached out to hold his friend's wrist, but Max jerked away. 

"Don't... don't touch me!" Max screamed. 

The blonde pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes close to his bare chest. 

"Max, please..." 

"Get away from me!" 

Max burst out of Takao's room, too distraught to notice or even care that he was totally naked. Half of him was screaming at Takao for doing what he did, but the other half was giving himself grief over a thought that had resurfaced after Takao had confessed. Max knew that there was someone else that he might have loved as much as Takao. For many months, Max was torn between Takao and his other love, not knowing who he truly wanted. During that short fling with Takao, he had completely pushed the other person out of his mind, and because of that he now felt guilty - terribly guilty. 

Max ran next door into the room he shared with Rei and slammed the door behind him before taking a careful look into the room. There was Rei, sitting on the bed, staring at Max with his mouth open - both in surprise at Max's sudden intrusion, and in concern because of the blonde boy's current situation - stark naked, with tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. 

"M-Max, what happened?" 

Max continued sobbing as he ran forward and collapsed onto Rei. Max cried into Rei's chest, not caring for the position he was in. A confused Rei decided to put one arm around Max's body, pulling him close in a protective embrace, while running his other hand through Max's golden locks, like a parent would to a distressed child (or so Rei thought). 

"It's okay, Max, I'm here... you'd better put some clothes on, or you'll catch a cold." 

Rei laid Max on the bed and helped him get dressed even as Max wept, making no comment about the bites he saw on Max's neck, or the fingernail marks on his shoulders. It had become clear what had happened to Max, but who would do this? Was it Kai? True, they all knew very little about their enigmatic captain, but was Kai cruel enough to do this to his fellow teammate? 

Max shuddered at Rei's soft and gentle touches. Why was Rei treating him so nicely? He didn't deserve Rei's care... not after what he did... But yet, Max felt strangely comfortable. Rei cared... and that was all that mattered. Amidst all of Max's confusion, one thing was clear. 

"R-Rei?" 

"What is it, Max? I'm here." 

"Rei... I love you." 

Rei suddenly stopped. 

"What's wrong, Rei? No, not you too..." 

"I'm sorry, Max. I love someone else." 

Max laughed a bittersweet laugh at himself. What was he expecting? For Rei to immediately love him back? Kami-sama, Rei probably didn't even like boys to begin with. Max was suddenly aware of how childishly naive he had been. 

"So who is it? Mariah?" 

"No, it's... Takao." 

Without saying another word, Max jumped off the bed and ran out of the room again, leaving behind a speechless Rei. Takao, Takao, Takao! It was always Takao who messed up his life. First, Takao screwed him, then told him he didn't love him. Now, when Max had realized his true feelings for Rei, Takao stole the nekojin from him. Max didn't care if they were teammates. Right now, he hated Takao more than anything, and he would do something about it. 

+++

Kai walked into the hotel, his mind distracted by things. Such as his emotions. Kai had never let his emotions get out of hand, but right now they had overrun his consciousness. Kai had barely been out for over a few hours, but he was already starting to get worried about his teammates. One of them, in particular. And because of his preoccupations, he didn't notice the shorter boy in front and walked right into him. 

"Chief, you should watch where you're going." 

Kenny ignored Kai's less than warm greeting. After all, if Kai had said something else, Kenny would have gotten suspicious. 

"Sorry." 

"Say Chief, do you know where Max is?" 

"I... I haven't seen him." 

"Where is he?" 

Kenny sighed. Kai had an uncanny ability to tell whether a person was lying. There was no point trying to hide anything from him. 

"I saw Takao and Max go into Takao's room some time ago, and... err... they were acting rather intimate." 

Kai immediately walked off. Kenny looked at Kai for a while, then shrugged. What was he expecting, a 'thank you'? 

+++

Takao sat at the edge of his bed, still stunned by what he had just done. He couldn't forgive himself... he'd betrayed the person he loved, and he'd betrayed his friend Max... 

Suddenly, the door burst open. Takao turned around. It was Max. 

"Max, I'm glad you came back... look, I'm really..." 

It was about then that Takao noticed the sharp knife in Max's hand. 

"Look, Max, we can talk this over..." 

Max walked forward and grabbed Takao's neck, nearly choking him... nearly. 

"Takao Kinomiya, this is the last time you're messing with my life." 

"Max, please..." 

"Max, stop it!" 

Max spun around, almost twisting Takao's neck off. Rei stood at the door. Max pointed the knife at Rei, and the raven-haired boy cautiously moved into a corner of the room as Max and Takao walked towards the door, where Rei had been standing. 

"Rei, you stay out of this." 

"Max, please, drop the knife!" 

"Takao, give Rei back to me!" 

"Huh?" 

"I, err... I told Max that I loved you," Rei explained. 

"_You_ love _me_? Fuck, am I _that_ attractive?" 

"I don't care about you, Takao, I just want Rei!" 

"Max, let go of me..." Takao pleaded. 

"Takao, what the hell happened between you and Max?" 

"We, um, screwed around. But I don't really love him... I love Kai." 

"THEN GIVE REI TO ME!" Max screamed. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HOGGING HIM?" 

"Max, please... love can't be forced on someone," Rei said. 

"If Takao wasn't around, then you'll love me, right, Rei?" 

"Max, stop it!" Takao shouted, realizing Max's intentions. 

"If Takao wasn't around, then I'd have Rei..." 

"Max, don't do anything stupid!" 

Strong arms pushed Takao out of Max's grip, and Max stabbed the knife forward... into Kai's chest. 

"KAI!" both Takao and Rei screamed at the same time. 

Max was too stunned to say anything. His hand still gripped the handle of the blade tightly, which was the only reason why Kai hadn't fell to the floor. Kai's blood spurted out of his wound, all over the walls and carpet, all over Max. 

"Max..." Kai's breathing was uneven and laboured. He could feel his life force rapidly draining away... no, he had to say it... 

"Max... I... I love you." 

-~+{= **END** =}+~-

_I know I'm supposed to be doing "Legend of Apocalypse"... well, I've already started work on it. But I'll be going for a short holiday over Christmas, and I don't want to leave my fics hanging like last time, so I'll only start updating after I get back. Meanwhile, review._


End file.
